


Three Words. Eight Letters. Bombshell.

by Mskristinamay



Series: Nett's World [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Nett, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Nolan gets in trouble with the big bad wolf. Brett says some words.





	Three Words. Eight Letters. Bombshell.

After the whole jealousy incident everything had been going great. The past few months had been easy and pleasant; they had gotten into a routine. School, practice, dinner together with Lori which usually led to Brett staying over. Considering Nolan’s parents had finally received the out they’d been waiting for since he was born, they left after the hunter war, putting the house in his name and fully paying it off so that they were completely free of him. So it just made sense for Brett to be there instead of him at the werewolf’s small shared apartment across town. Lori had even started to move some things in to the guest room making it feel less like a ghost house. But the last couple of days had been rough. 

Nolan opened the door to his room tiredly. Practice had been hell, both Brett and Theo had been gone all week on some mission for Scott which meant that both him and Liam had been on edge. Needless to say the whole team practically collapsed with pain filled groans when they finally called it for the day. All he wanted to do was pass out in bed, maybe jack off to the voicemails Brett had been leaving while he had been sleeping. What he wasn’t ready to find when he flipped on the light to his room was a yellow, angry eyed, muscled statue sitting on the edge of his bed looking particularly brooding.

“You’re back!” He exclaimed happily and dropped his bags to the floor before going to stand in front of him. But Brett didn’t say anything, just stared up at him from his seated position.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned quietly, bringing his hand up cup the strong jaw.

Brett purred at the contact but his harsh voice alerted Nolan to his less than happy state. “You played without me." 

“What?” He returned, sounding a little dumbfounded because honestly what in the hell was he talking about.

“I could smell it as soon as I walked in the house. Your room reeks of cum Nolan.”

He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks, Lori had been here a few times meaning she had smelt it too and now he was truly embarrassed. “Oh.” He squeaked out.

Brett snagged his wrist and pulled him down quickly. Nolan had barely blinked before he was in his new position, laying across Brett’s lap with and arm baring his back to keep him from moving. He shuddered.

“Yeah, oh. I wanted to come home and have one hell of a reunion, because I held off all week. I had self-control.” He growled and now Nolan knew why he was so upset, the werewolf probably had some serious blue balls. He would’ve been cranky too if he would have let that shit build up for a week. 

“How many times?” The deep voice came, breaking through his thoughts.

“What?” He asked.

This time Brett’s voice was right next to his ear, causing goosebumps to roll over his skin from the rasp. “How many times did you cum without me Nolan?” He repeated slower and slipped a hand down his shorts caressing and squeezing his ass cheeks.

“T-twice a day since you left.” He stuttered upon feeling the boy’s magical fingers trail further down until they met his dick before making their way back up.

A low growl echoed in the room. “Fourteen. You got off without me fourteen times.” Brett said to no one but himself, sounding frustrated. Meanwhile the real evidence of his ‘frustration’ was pushing into his side. Nolan tried to brush against it but only made it an inch when Brett pushed down on his back more firmly and removed his hand from his shorts. “Don’t move.”

Nolan pouted. They hadn’t seen each other in days and all he wanted to do was rub against him, feel him, be in his warm embrace. Cold air hit his ass and he felt as Brett pushed his shorts and boxers down the back of his legs.

“Fourteen it is then. Keep count Nolan.” Was all he got for warning.

“Keep count of wha-” But he didn’t finish his sentence. His voice cut off as soon as Brett brought his hand down, coming into quick contact with his exposed flesh and making him gasp at the sudden sting. 

“One.” Brett crooned. The next one came, he was a little more prepared for it but still not fully ready, the spanking landed on the other side of his ass this time evening out the bite of pain. Brett kept going, only stopping to tell him to breathe or not to tense up.

The sharp slap rang out in the room and Nolan had to bite his lip to keep the whimpered moan from rolling out. To be honest he wasn’t sure when it had started to excite him, when it had started to feel good, and when he had gotten hard. But it had and now he was fighting off the moans that threatened to spill out of him with each hit.

“How many was that baby?” Brett asked testing to see if he was still counting and keeping track, fully aware of the effect it was having on him.

“M-eleven?” He slurred trying to think through the pleasure. It had been eight a few times ago but then Brett had adjusted him so that his cock was trapped between the werewolf’s thighs, creating the most delicious friction every time he was spanked causing him to thrust forward.

“Is that a question or are you sure? Do I need to start over?” He could hear the smile in his mate’s voice and he wanted to see it so bad. Wanted to see what color his eyes were. Wanted to see if they were human and the normally crystal irises had darkened to the color of the sea before a storm, or if they were yellow swirling with possessiveness and dominance.

“Nolan…” He trailed off in warning.

“Eleven, it was eleven.” He said, hoping that he was right but also wouldn’t be too upset if he was wrong.

“Good boy.” Brett praised and then in rapid succession popped the remaining three on his heated prickling skin. Then he was being lifted and gently laid down on top of his mate’s chest while one hand tenderly traced lazy patterns on his back under his shirt and the other weaved through his hair before a light kiss was pressed to the top of his head. 

“You did so well Noley, daddy’s so proud of you.” He whispered against the wispy locks and Nolan burrowed against him, nuzzling his face into his neck and breathing in Brett’s scent that he had missed so much. The spicy sandalwood that had both the ability to calm and excite him. 

They laid like that for a little while, just basking in the other’s company and soaking in the much needed contact after having been apart and the spanking that just occurred. Brett murmured sweet things all the while and continued to gently caress him. Pulling at the strands of his hair soothingly and planting kisses to his forehead in between hushed affectionate words. He felt so warm and content in those precious moments, so happy to found someone that needed him as much as he need them. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but Nolan just couldn’t ignore both of their hardened cocks sandwiched between them anymore. He shifted so that his lips could run along the tanned skin of Brett’s neck, the movement rubbing them both the right way eliciting moans from the both of them.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Brett breathed into his ear. “I can wait longer if you need me to.”

Nolan nodded his head and shifted his hips again. “I’m okay, what I need is you.” Brett chest vibrated in a low rumble at his words and he couldn’t help but smile at the reaction.

Brett sat up against the headboard pulling him up as well until they were face to face. Nolan looked deeply into the stormy eyes and smiled shyly. Passionate sweet Brett was what he was going to get this time. He was proved right by the light press of lips against his, unhurried and gentle. Taking their time against his, pulling his bottom lip in and sucking on it before tentatively swiping his tongue into Nolan’s mouth. Drinking from him slowly.

Both of Brett’s hands were holding him close. One pushing at his lower back so that he was as close as possible and the other cupping the back of his neck while the thumb swept back and forth over his cheek. Nolan nipped at him as he began to roll his naked hips against Brett’s clothed ones. The fabric of Brett’s jeans scratching at his still sensitive skin making him pull back in a slight wince. Brett noticed immediately and froze.

“You said you were okay!” He whined, more upset that he was hurting than him stopping.

Nolan leaned in and pecked his lips in reassurance. “I am, I promise B. You’re just wearing too many clothes.” Brett laid him back and swung off the bed quickly, stripping himself of the offending material while Nolan pulled his own shirt off. The wolf returned to his previous position, sitting against the headboard and opened him arms in silent invitation for him to come back.

He straddled him a little warily, he had never been on top before and he could feel the familiar blush rise in his cheeks, making him look down in embarrassment.

“God you’re beautiful.” Brett puffed out making him look up and meet the other boy’s eyes. The blush deepened, heat flooding to his face and neck. “So pretty, and all mine.” He whispered before pulling Nolan in for another passion filled kiss. Nolan couldn’t stop his hips from moving again, this time pleasantly finding smooth skin instead of rough jeans. 

The kisses progressed to nips and licks across his neck, down to his collar bone, and then over to one of his marks. He mewled at the attention and the friction he was creating between his throbbing cock and Brett’s abs.

His mate quickly switched sides, paying the other mark the same amount of attention before he looked up at him beneath his perfect long eyelashes. Nolan knew that look, it was the look he got every time before he was about to open him up. He went to roll to his back but Brett quickly grabbed his hips keeping him seated on top of him.

“I want you to ride me tonight.”

Nolan stopped his grinding. He thought this was only going to be for a little bit and he had blushed at the thought of that, he didn’t think he would actually be staying on top.

“B… I… um… I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He somehow managed to get out. Brett squeezed his hips and smiled.

“You’ll be perfect.” He cooed reassuringly before he leaned over to the side to reach into the bed side table for where they kept the lube. He flipped the cap open and pushed a generous amount onto his fingers while Nolan watched, silently thinking over everything.

“But what if I do it wrong?” He asked, his voice barely there.

Brett looked up at him and smiled and he reached his hand between them, his fingers quickly finding what they were looking for from his current spread open position. “Do you trust me?” He inquired quietly. 

Nolan didn’t even have to think about that. “Yesssss.” He hissed out just as one of Brett’s fingers began to circle the tight ring of muscle.

“Then trust that I’ll help you, trust that I’ll take care of you.” When he finished he pushed one finger in and Nolan dropped his forehead to his. He slowly worked him, only pushing in a second finger when Nolan started to buck on top of him needing more.

“B.” He murmured at the new stretched feeling. The human body was amazing, because no matter how many times they had done this, he always felt so tight around Brett’s fingers and cock.

“Give me those pretty eyes little hunter.” Brett rasped, repeating the words he had said to him that first night in the locker room so many months ago.

Nolan’s eyes fluttered open and were met with glimmering blue reverence. Brett continued playing with his opening, leisurely working him up until he needed more and began to move on his own accord before he was adding the third and final finger. Nolan made sure to keep eye contact this time, even though it was really hard and he wanted to close his eyes at full feeling.

He did it again, the wolf teasing him and coaxing him into grinding down on the fingers, moving his hips how he would be if he were actually riding Brett. He was teaching him, expelling the anxiousness he felt towards his own inexperience. He leaned forward and took his lips between his, still riding Brett’s fingers and now moaning into his mouth wantonly, letting his mate know that he was ready. 

Brett threaded his fingers through the hair at the top of his head and delicately pulled him back. “You’re ready?” He asked, scanning Nolan’s face for any doubts. Nolan nodded bashfully. “No Nolan, tell me you’re ready. We can always do it like normal if you’re not comfortable like this." 

“I’m ready.” He said confidently, because he was. Because Brett had made sure he felt safe, made sure that he knew that even if he somehow messed it up that Brett would take care of him… would teach him.

Brett surveyed his face and eyes one more time before giving him a small smile and pulling his fingers out and squirting more lube onto his palm bringing it over to his glistening cock and lathering it up.

He positioned himself at Nolan’s entrance and looked up at him again, eyes full of emotion and it was almost too much for Nolan. So he lowered himself on to Brett’s tip, feeling it push at the puckered hole and then eventually slip in, giving him the distraction he needed. He sank inch by glorious inch down until his ass was nestled against Brett’s balls. He had never felt like this before… so full, so stretched.

“Brett.” He moaned, no longer being able to contain himself as he lifted his body and then sank down again. 

“That’s it baby, just keep doing that.” Brett panted, hands tightly gripping his waist and his abs flexing beneath him.

Nolan kept going up and down moving cautiously at first but gradually picking up speed. He could feel claws against the skin at his sides, the slight tingle from his ass every time it slapped against Brett’s thighs, and his cock lightly brushing over the smooth skin of Brett’s stomach. All of those sensations only heightening the pleasure he felt coiling within him.

And then Brett’s hands were gone, no longer guiding him and he faltered, bucking forward and back a few times trying to regain his rhythm. That is until he felt Brett’s cock brush against his prostate. He moaned and so did Brett. The new motion made him clench around him and pull forward, milking him.

One of the werewolf’s hands found purchase on one of his nipples, pinching down on it, while the other wrapped around his leaking erection. 

“Nolan I can’t last much longer… it’s been,” Nolan tightened around him and bucked forward again, “jesus fuck!” Brett’s eyes closed. “It’s been a week… I can’t hold it.”

He leaned forward gripping the headboard in both hands as he repeated the same clasp and pull, truly riding Brett how his mate had wanted him to.

“Give me those pretty eyes B.” He mimicked breathily. Brett’s eyes shot open and he gasped, loving the crazy lust whirling within.

Each pump of Brett’s tight hand, each pinch and roll of his nipple, each brush of slippery hard cock against his prostate driving him closer and closer to his own peak. He was nearly there but he needed something. He needed Brett to come first, he needed to know that he was the one that caused it, needed to feel his mate filling him up with warm cum, needed to know he smelled like him.

“Brett…” He called out desperately. The rest of his words lost in the pants and moans flowing out of him.

Brett’s roar filled the room not a second later, and his own cry following that. He kept moving, kept riding out the waves of their pleasure until Brett’s strong hands stilled him. Nolan slowly blinked his eyes open, seeing the aftermath of his own release. White dots were splattered over Brett’s stomach, chest, and chin. Slowly dripping their way down, painting the skin in glistening streaks. One hand dropped down, fingers connecting the lines, blurring them before bringing them up to his mouth and cleaning them off.

Brett growled and pulled his head down, licking into his mouth trying to get a taste of Nolan’s salty sweet cum. They continued to kiss until their lips just locked together, unmoving and content, breathing each other’s air. Nolan’s back began to protest at the awkward angle and he went to roll off, forgetting that they were still connected and groaned as Brett’s slipped out of him. Brett sucked in a harsh breath at the feeling and swore as he twitched a few times.

After they had truly calmed down and they began to feel sticky, Brett picked him up and carried him to the shower where he gingerly washed the both of them. They both slept so good, passing out as soon as their heads hit the pillows and they were tangled up in each other.

 

*

 

Brett was brushing his teeth when he woke up. Nolan watched him for a minute from the bed before getting up and padding over to the bathroom, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pushing his face against Brett’s back in between the wolf’s shoulder blades.

They stayed like that even though Brett had finished scrubbing at his teeth and had spit out the last of the toothpaste. Just standing there, Nolan’s arms wrapped around him and his arms resting on Nolan’s. Until finally he turned around and pulled him into his embrace, hugging him tightly, and kissing the top of his head. Nolan lifted his head and rested his chin between his pecs, just looking up at him softly while Brett was gazing down at him with nothing but tenderness and adoration.

His mate cupped his cheek softly and he leaned into the strong hand as he began swiping his thumb back and forth over the freckles he seemed to like so much.

“I love you.” The words are whispered and Nolan feels his eyes grow wide as he lets his arms drop from Brett’s waist.

He takes a step back putting space between them and Brett tries to close the distance but he takes more steps backwards until he’s standing in his room with the werewolf towering in the doorway separating them.

“I… uh… thank you?” He chokes out.

Brett’s eyes narrow. “Thank you?” He tests the words, scowling as if he swallowed something sour. “I tell you I love you and you say ‘thank you’?” His voice a little lower now in disbelief.

Nolan nods, not really knowing what else to say. No one has ever said those words to him before... including his parents. He doesn’t know what they mean, he doesn’t understand. So he does what he usually does when he can’t handle something, he avoids it.

He quickly dresses and mumbles out something about seeing Brett later before he hastily leaves his room and Brett lets him. Sitting heavily on the bed staring at his back incredulity. Nolan throws one last look over his shoulder, eyes wild and looking lost before he throws himself into the hallway and down the stairs. ‘ _I love you_ ’ playing on repeat in his mind as he leaves the house, shaking his head trying to understand.


End file.
